A Day To Remember
by LittleFreakyO.o
Summary: Songfic From A Day To Remember's Your Way With Words Is Through Silence. A day in the park turns special for our two fav heroes  :


_**Oh harros. I seem to make really long authors notes, sorry about that. So this ones gunna be shorts and sweet. :3 Another songfic. This time its your way with words is through silence by ADTR. And yeah..**_

_**Summary? Danny and Sam's thoughts. **__Sam's thoughts,__** and**_ Danny's thoughts.

_**Lyrics will be BOLD. Mwahahaha :D **_

_I don't know why he doesn't understand. Is it that he's really that clueless? Or does he really know, but doesn't feel the same way? Is that why he pretends to be clueless? Is it just an act?_

**If actions spoke louder than words, you'd have made me deaf by now**

-sigh-, i can't believe she can't tell i love her. She makes me want to be a better man.

**You make it seem so easy to love me for who I really am, am.  
**

_I don't know what i'd do without him. If he ever left my side, if he ever died ... i don't know what i would do.._

**It'd break my heart, if we fell apart.  
It'd be so hard to let you go  
**

i don't know what i'd do without her. I'd probably go crazy. She makes me complete.

**It'd break my heart, if we fell apart.  
It'd be so hard to watch you go  
**

_Oh no! Here he comes! What should i say? What should i do? He's here to take me out, what should i wear? Oh no, mum, don't let him in yet! _

_I can hear him creaking up the stairs. I throw on my nicest skirt and tights, and a nice t shirt. _

_Tonights the night. Tonight's the night i tell him i love him. _

**So let's not dwell on all those things we should have said  
As piece by piece I can pick you up off my floor (off my floor)  
**

Tonight's the night. I wont chicken out this time. i walk up her creaky stairs. Everything's ready. Tonight will be perfect. Tonight, i tell Sam i love her.

**So let's not dwell on all those things we should have said  
As piece by piece I can pick you up off my floor (off my floor)  
**

"_hey Sam." He says to me, and my heart flutters. "are you ready?" he asks and i nod, his beauty leaving me breathless. _

_He took my hand, and my heart felt like it was just going to explode out my chest. He smiled at me, and i coughed to hide my giggle. _

"_tonight is going to be amazing." He said. _

**It's so crazy how it'd make my week just to hear them mention your name  
**

I smiled as i looked down at our hands. Her hands were so petite, but soft and comfy at the same time.

**Is it so hard to understand how you've got me right in the palm of your hand?  
**

_As we sit under the tree – what he planned was truely amazing – he took a knife out of the basket and took me to the tree. He hoisted me up to the irst branch – fighting ghsts had made him so much stronger – and then hoisted himself up. _

"_cover your eyes." He said to me then turned to the tree. I had no idea what he was doing, but i obliged. When he lifted my hand off my face, he moved so what i could see what he had carved. _

_I gasped, then fell out of the tree. _

**It'd break my heart, if we fell ap art.  
It'd be so hard to let you go  
**

"no!" i heard myself yell, then turned into danny phantom as fast as i could. I dived beneath her, turning tangible and holding my hands out as she landed on me.

**It'd break my heart, if we fell apart.  
It'd be so hard to watch you go  
**

_I laughed as i landed on something hard, but soft at the same time. i looked down and noticed i landed on Danny's stomach. _

_I giggled. _

**So let's not dwell on all those things we should have said  
As piece by piece I can pick you up off my floor (off my floor)**

"get up silly." She said and pulled me up. she caught me before i fell on top of her.

**So let's not dwell on all those things we should have said  
As piece by piece I can pick you up off my floor (off my floor)  
**

_I didn't realise he was hugging me until i looked down and my arms were around his waist. _

_I pulled back too quickly, realising that i had just made it really awkward. _

_Danny coughed. _

"_sam, i need to tell you something."_

**You're first and foremost, you're always on my mind  
Through the songs that I'll sing I'll give you my heart  
**

"sam, i need to tll you something." I finally choked out. I don't think i can do this.

Come on Danny, Phantom said. You can do it!

"so do i." She said.

I took Sam's hand in mine.

**You're first and foremost, you're always on my mind  
through the songs that I'll sing I'll give you my heart  
**

"_i love you." We both surted out at the exact same time. _

"_WHAT?" we both yelled at each other. _

"_stop that!" we yelled at each other again. _

_Had he really said the exact same thing a i did?_

**So let's not dwell on all those things we should have said  
As piece by piece I can pick you up off my floor  
**

Had she really said the exact same thing as me? Was there any chace that she felt the exact same way?

**So let's not dwell on all those things we should have said  
As piece by piece I can pick you up off my floor  
**

"_are you joking?" i heard myself ask. How stupid could i be?_

"_no." He replied. "were you?" _

_What, did he really think i would joke about something like this?_

**So let's not dwell on all those things we should have said  
As piece by piece I can pick you up off my floor (off my floor)  
So let's not dwell on all those things we should have said  
As piece by piece I can pick you up off my floor (off my floor)  
**

"no." She said, i could feel thesigh of relief emitting itself from ym body. I took her other hand in mine and brought her closer to me, i then wound my hands around her waist and kissed her forhead. There was nothing that could spoil this moment. Not ever.

**My floor.  
My floor.  
My floor.  
My floor.**


End file.
